Adolf Hitler (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Eva Braun (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Eagle's nest, Reichstag and other Nazi castles or fortress. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Small mustache | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = European conqueror | Education = High school dropout | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Braunau am Inn, Austria | PlaceOfDeath = Berlin, Germany | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Daring Mystery Comics #6 | Death = Young Men Vol 2 #24 | Overview = Adolf Hitler has appeared in Marvel publications for over 70 years, as such he has a detailed history. Below is an abridged version of his history. To read more about Hitler, see his expanded history. | HistoryText = World War II Adolf Hitler, the intolerant Pauline ruler of Germany, had many brushes with the esoteric during his career. He may have been manipulated by Heinrich Krowler and the Chapel of Dresden. He started the World War II with the purpose of expanding Nazi Germany. He created an alliance with the italian dictator Benito Mussolini and with the Japanese empire. He was served by the Rumor, the Reaper, Colonel Klaue, Jorgen Kline, the Agent of a 1,000 Faces, Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Baron Strucker, Warrior Woman and Wilhelm Lohmer, though Bucher spoke out against the alliance with Japan. Overtly opposed by the Invaders and secretly opposed by Khonshu and a time-travelling Doctor Strange, Hitler met defeat in 1945. Hitler's primary disciple, the Red Skull did not remain subordinate to the Fuhrer. The Skull's dreams of conquest and a "New World Order" were even more ambitous and far reaching than Hitler's. The Skull eventually came into direct conflict with a clone of the Fuhrer, whose consciousness he trapped in a replica of the Cosmic Cube. The consciousness has since escaped and retaliated in kind. Hitler was killed in self defense by the Human Torch in Hitler's bunker in the closing days of World War II. When the Russians were invading Berlin, the Torch and Toro broke into Hitler's bunker just as he was about to commit suicide, to offer him the chance to surrender himself to the Americans, rather than the Russians. Hitler turned his pistol and opened fire. In return, the Human Torch blasted fire at Hitler, thus burning him alive. Hitler's brain was removed from his deceased body and Hitler himself was cloned by the scientist Arnim Zola. Expanded History Expanded History | Powers = | Abilities = Brilliant political tactician and skilled painter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Megalomania | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Many appearances of Hitler in the Marvel Universe involve "What If" stories, alternate universes, manipulation of the time stream, and other time travelling scenarios. Also, Hitler employed a number of doubles to prevent assassination attempts or capture . | Trivia = | Links = *Adolf Hitler at the Marvel Appendix *Adolf Hitler at DC Database }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Humans Category:WWII Characters Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:World War II Category:Captain America Villains Category:Dictators